


Восход на вершине Джомолунгмы

by innelda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 2 fools, Bromance, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innelda/pseuds/innelda
Summary: Такао мечтает встретить восход на вершине Джомолунгмы со своим особенным человеком. Телепортация(!)AU





	Восход на вершине Джомолунгмы

При первой встрече Мидорима напомнил Такао вершину Джомолунгмы: вечная мерзлота где-то там, высоко над облаками.

Конечно, сам Такао в горах и не бывал ни разу, но именно ослепительным высокомерием ледяной вершины и запомнился ему знаменитый игрок Поколения чудес – высокомерием и Т-меткой под внешним уголком левого глаза, где-то в тени от густых ресниц. Хм, получается, и ресницы он заметил еще тогда. Возможно, даже раньше необычной для ученика средней школы отметины. Но крохотная зеленоватая спиралька бросалась в глаза и вызывала оторопь: где? когда?!

Т-метки испокон веков бередили умы школьников, а также студентов, офисных работников, светских львиц, фермеров, президентов и пенсионеров. Про них снимались фильмы, писались книги, создавались и рассыпались в прах научные теории. Но ни один ученый так и не смог объяснить, почему раз в жизни каждый человек оказывался способен перенестись в любую точку на Земле по своему выбору и вернуться обратно, обретя причудливой формы родинку, метко прозванную телепортационной меткой.

Наверно, только младенцев не волновали эти таинственные знаки, и то потому, что они были в подавляющем большинстве их лишены. Продуманное Мироздание не позволяло неокрепшему мозгу сжечь предохранитель раньше времени, иначе все дороги вели бы не в Рим, а в мамины объятия. Так или иначе, люди росли, учились сдерживать эмоции и желания, сберегая перспективу мира у ног для особого случая, и мечтали об идеальном путешествии с легкой опаской прогадать с выбором.

*

Мидорима, с точки зрения Такао лишенный будущего, снова всплыл рядом в первом классе старшей школы. Казунари аж на месте подскочил, когда в класс вошел его обидчик собственной персоной. Но через некоторое время неприязнь сменилась любопытством: а что если попробовать растопить вечные льды, покорить неприступную вершину?

Называть про себя Шинтаро Джомолунгмой он начал неспроста. Такао отлично знал куда более употребимое имя знаменитого пика – Эверест. Однако Джомолунгма и Мидорима звучало для него практически идентично. И чем больше Казунари узнавал нелюдимого одноклассника, тем больше «влипал» в него с его упрямством, безграничным занудством и невероятными трехочковыми. Тот частенько употреблял в отношении напарника словечки вроде «сдохни» и «заткнись», но звучали они на удивление беззлобно и не обидно. Они возвращались домой вместе, вместе готовились к экзаменам и до полуобморочного состояния отрабатывали связки в спортзале. Так миновала старшая школа, после которой Такао с удивлением обнаружил себя на первом курсе медицинского факультета Токийского университета. Как и на какой волшебной веревочке Мидорима ухитрился протащить его в Тодай, Казунари так и не понял, но родители были рады, и Шин-чан снова был рядом, так что можно было расслабиться.

*

В лектории было шумно. Всю ночь готовившийся к зачету и мрачноватый по этому поводу Такао прислушался: девчонки, столпившиеся внизу, увлеченно обсуждали какой-то журнал.

\- О, это Кисе Рета… - влюбленно выдохнула однокурсница. – Он такой… такой…

\- Если не ошибаюсь, он еще «чистый»? - с подозрением протянула другая.

\- Конечно, ты что! – возмутилась первая. – Кисе-кун говорил в интервью, что разделит особый миг только с истинно любимым человеком.

«Вот дурочки», - зевнул Такао. Золотистое солнышко за правым ухом Кисе он увидел случайно, когда после дружеского матча тот неосторожно стер полотенцем покрывающий метку слой тонального крема. Видимо, моделям приходится скрывать наличие у себя Т-меток по условиям контракта для пущей важности. Конечно, ведь когда каждая из твоих поклонниц мнит себя той единственной, ради которой красавчик из шоу-бизнеса потратит свой шанс, популярность и востребованность модели растет день ото дня.

\- Когда Кисе-кун… ну..? – Казунари не договорил, но был уверен, что Мидорима поймет.

\- …На выпускном из старшей школы, - раздалось после короткой паузы. – Аомине утащил его в Америку на матч кого-то из NBA, вот что.

\- Что?! – до глубины души оскорбился Такао. – И это все?!

\- Это все, - ресницы скрывали взгляд Шинтаро, но уголки губ чуть подрагивали, будто он силился не улыбнуться. – Глупо даже для них, хотя эти двое и раньше звезд с неба не хватали.

Лучшего случая задать давно навязший на зубах вопрос представиться не могло.

\- А что ты сам? Когда-нибудь расскажешь мне, куда мотался ты? – как бы между прочим осведомился Казунари.

\- Нет, - ответ был, собственно, ожидаем, но все равно отчего-то пронзила обида. Они столько лет плечом к плечу, но, кажется, дружбой их отношения считает лишь сам Казунари. Гималайская вершина не приблизилась ни на шаг за годы пути.

\- Ну и ладно, - напустил он на себя независимый вид. – Тебе все равно уже ничего не светит. То ли дело я! Если я встречу когда-нибудь «чистого» партнера и полюблю, мы сможем вместе наблюдать восход с вершины Джомолунгмы.

Мидорима хмыкнул что-то неразборчивое и отвернулся.

«Да иди ты», - огрызнулся про себя Такао.

*

\- Такао-сенсей, к вам еще посетитель! – ожил селектор.

Казунари тяжело вздохнул и вытер рукой выступивший на лбу пот. Кажется, придется звонить Марико-тян и отменять свидание. К счастью, его девушка мила, прекрасно воспитана и понимает, что у него масса работы. Кроме того, она «чистая», так что Такао не видел оснований не предложить ей через какое-то время свидание в горах со своей рукой и сердцем впридачу.

\- Ну что же вы медлите, уважаемый пациент, сенсей ждет, - хрупкая медсестра почти насильно втолкнула в кабинет замершего на пороге долговязого мужчину. «Начинается», - с неудовольствием подумал Казунари, на дух не переносивший трусов в стоматологическом кресле, и обмер, узнавая.

Его личная Джомолунгма почти непринужденно поправила очки и кинула взгляд прямо в душу.

\- Привет, Такао. Я и не знал, что ты работаешь здесь.

«Конечно, если б знал, ты бы ни за что не пришел».

…Они поссорились прямо перед выпуском, когда стало понятно, что дорожки выпускников Шутоку расходятся: Мидорима решил стать хирургом, а Такао предпочел пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления и практиковаться по стоматологии. Шинтаро казался растерянным.

\- Я думал, ты не против работать вместе и дальше, вот что, - он нервно барабанил по старой привычке обмотанными тейпом пальцами по колену. Неужели его и правда задел отказ? Конечно же, Шинтаро и минуты не сомневался, что, стоит ему щелкнуть пальцами, и Такао кинется за ним, будет его ассистентом до скончания веков, только бы оставаться рядом. А ему, между прочим, порядком надоело оставаться в тени самой высокой из гор.

\- С чего бы, - пожал плечами Такао. – У меня нет права выбора? Я и так уже превратился в бесплатное приложение к великому и несравненному Шин-чану.

\- Мне казалось, мы… друзья? – легкая вопросительная интонация в голосе Мидоримы отчего-то окончательно взбесила Казунари.

\- Раз уж мы такие друзья, почему тогда я до сих пор не знаю, откуда у тебя Т-метка?! – запальчиво спросил он.

Глаза Шинтаро за броней очков заледенели.

\- Потому что это не твое дело, - процедил он.

\- Ну вот ты ответил на свой вопрос, - отчего-то в одно мгновение стало больно, горячо и как-то пусто внутри. – Я не вижу смысла быть с человеком, который мне не доверяет.

…И вот теперь, спустя почти семь лет после той болезненной сцены Шинтаро снова стоял перед ним. По-прежнему неприступный и далекий, с головой в облаках.

\- Прости, я, наверно, пойду. Рад был тебя увидеть, Такао.

Дверь захлопнулась, отсчитывая начало нового отрезка жизни без Мидоримы.

*

Идеально накрашенные губы аккуратно тянули через соломинку многослойный сезонный коктейль. Марико с ног до головы была абсолютным совершенством, Такао иногда задавался вопросом, за какие заслуги судьба осчастливила его подобным подарком.

\- Как ты относишься к посещению Джомолунгмы? – внезапно спросил он. Почему-то ответ на этот вопрос казался ему жизненно важным.

\- М-м-м, а где это? Какое-то новое модное местечко? – уточнила девушка, искренне глядя на него.

\- Д…да, так и есть, - пробормотал опешивший Такао. – Ты… извини, мне нужно отойти.

Он смог остановиться только тогда, когда от кафе и моментально ставшей неинтересной женщины его отделяло несколько кварталов. Прислонившись к стене, он медленно сполз по ней. Сердце все еще заходилось от быстрого бега – или не только от него.

«Шин-чан… - подумал он внезапно. – Ты нужен мне, Шин-чан… Очень… Правда…»

Его согнуло и бросило вперед.

…Первым, что бросилось в глаза, было его собственное отражение – с силуэтом летящей оранжевой птицы у внешнего уголка брови. 

\- А…

Такао оторвался от зеркальной дверцы шкафчика и запунцовел щеками не меньше Мидоримы, который обнаружился сидящим в ванне с пеной и одинокой желтой уточкой на бортике.

Проследив за его взглядом, Шинтаро откашлялся.

\- Талисман дня, - как-то виновато произнес он. – Почему ты…

\- Потому что я кретин, - простонал Казунари, прикрывая пламенеющее лицо ладонями. И почему он не мог, как все люди, просто посмотреть адрес Мидоримы в медицинской карте? Что он натворил?! И ради кого? Ради упрямого осла, который отказался от их дружбы, даже не попытавшись переступить через собственную гордость?!

Из «домика» было слышно, как Шинтаро встал и зашуршал полотенцем, потом подошел и встал рядом.

\- Это было в третьем классе средней школы, в Рождество, - раздалось вдруг над ухом. – Я приболел, и родители уехали к бабушке без меня, вот что. Чтобы ты не подумал, они попросили соседку присмотреть за мной, но я сказал ей, что все в порядке и она может смело оставить меня одного. Потом перечитал все книги, посмотрел телевизор, принял лекарства, позвонил родным и вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. Они так удивились, когда я появился за накрытым столом в домашнем халате и тапочках… Кто из нас после этого больший кретин?

Казунари хихикнул. Когда приступ нервного смеха отпустил, он посмотрел на бывшего напарника.

\- И это все? Почему ты не рассказал раньше? – где-то глубоко внутри зародился и начал разливаться по телу пульсирующий комок тепла.

\- Ты всегда так восторженно смотрел… Мне казалось, что ты разочаруешься во мне, если узнаешь, вот что. Разве это не глупая причина потратить единственную в жизни возможность?.. – вопрос растерянно повис в воздухе.

\- Не глупее, чем кинуться на поиски сбежавшего из кабинета стоматолога пациента, - парировал Такао, со злорадством наблюдая, как у Мидоримы запылали кончики ушей под мокрыми завитками волос. – Как насчет тура в Непал с восхождением на Джомолунгму?


End file.
